ChuggaaconroyxJoshJepson
by GingaMUSEment
Summary: Chuggaaconroy wants to play a prank on ProtonJon, but when NintendoCapriSun is too tired to listen to the plan, the night goes in an entirely different direction...
1. Hallways There For You, Chugga

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, S.B! Hope you enjoy your present...**

NintendoCapriSun, known by friends and fans alike as Timothy Bishop, was just about to fall asleep IN THE BATHROOM when Chuggaaconroy came in. Tim groggily stirred himself awake, assuming it was another pun that he had to get out of his system before going to sleep.

"Tim! I have an idea for a joke that we could play on Jon!" Chuggaaconroy, a.k.a Emile, grinned down at his older friend.

"Shoot," Tim allowed sleepily, just wanting to get to sleep. As Emile began to explain, he began to drop off to sleep, his eyes beginning to close as the young man's voice continued to go on and on…

"…and kiss!" Tim jolted awake.

"Kiss who?!" he spluttered, blushing as he thought of Lucahjin or Donnabellez.

"Nevermind," Emile yawned, clearly unwilling to explain his 'master plan' more than once. "I'll tell you to tomorrow! I swear, you won't regret helping me with this!" Then, as Emile left, Tim found himself wide awake, his heart beating quickly both at the thought of the beautiful gamer girls that were his best friends, and playing a prank on the ever-nonchalant ProtonJon.

Emile sighed as he left the bathroom, mulling his plan over. _I thought Tim would really be into this…he knows how much I like Jon, and I thought he'd like an opportunity for a prank! I guess it was too late at night. I can explain again in the morning…_

Now, the tired LPer went back to the hotel bed he shared with JoshJepson, the heaviest sleeper that he had ever met. Josh's mouth opened wide in a noise-less snore, and Emile smiled.

Sighing again, Emile got under the thin covers and tried to get some rest. However, after five minutes, it was clear that he wouldn't be able to: his heart was beating too fast from thinking about Jon.

Suddenly, a horrible thought entered Chugga's head: _he doesn't share that bed with anyone…he's got the whole bed to himself…there's room for someone else…._

Finally, the catalyst thought that sent him over the edge arrived: _why wait until tomorrow for the prank?_

Emile silently stole out of his and Josh's bed, and looked at Jon. The blond Let's Player lay haphazardly, with his limbs spread out all over the bed, since he was used to never sharing a bed with anyone. As Emile climbed into the bed, the slight change in the bed made Jon shift to the side, curled up on the left side. Emile held his breath, his heart nearly pounding out of his chest.

"Chugga!" Josh had woken up, and had whispered harshly, with disbelief. "What are you doing?!"

Emile tried desperately to shush him and mouthed, "I'm playing a prank on him! Be quiet!"

Josh shook his head and got out of bed, dressed in only striped boxers. Though Emile was hardly much better off, he could not help but blush. The spiky-haired teenager gestured for him to come out into the hallway, and Emile followed.

"Come on, let me in on this one!" Josh giggled, facing Chugga, who was up against one of the hallway walls. "Tell me the plan."

"Well…" Emile began reluctantly, then thought, _it doesn't matter if he knows…he wouldn't try to mess up the plan, would he? _"I was going to prank Jon tomorrow and kiss him out of nowhere, just to throw him off…"

"Who says that it's Jon that you have to kiss?" Josh asked, folding his arms and grinning coyly.

Emile felt his face burning with embarrassment. "Come on, Josh! You know that I like Jon! It isn't a matter of…of kissing as much as…pranking…" he faltered as Josh began to lean in closer, his arms touching the wall on either side of Emile's head.

"You talk too much," Josh smiled, his face close to Emile's. Their lips were mere centimeters apart, and, despite himself, Emile felt himself lean forward.

It was Emile's first kiss, even though he was 22. His heart kept racing, but Josh seemed cool and collected, as if he had done this thousands of times; even with a boy.

When they finally broke apart, Emile could not help but relish the devilish grin on Josh's face. "W…who else…?" Emile's stutter returned as he tried to ask the question.

Josh raised a brow and replied, "Tyler, of course! But I think he would hardly complain if I did the famous Chuggaaconroy."

As Emile realized exactly how much experience Josh must have with a partner like AttackingTucans, he felt Josh's hands reach everywhere: in his briefs, over his bare chest, around his neck, curving Emile's head into another kiss.

This one was more passionate than the last. Josh used his tongue, and Emile moaned softly. Their bodies touched, and Emile's mind was blank from the adrenaline, anticipation and pleasure flooding through his body at Josh's every move.

Suddenly, they broke apart. Josh was panting, and Emile felt his entire mouth wet. "Don't tell me that we need a hotel room," Josh laughed quietly. "Tim's in the bathroom…and if Jon wakes up to see what we're doing…"

"What are we going to do?" Emile dared to ask.

Josh smiled and guided Emile back into their room. "A lot of things…" The door closed behind them, and the two stumbled their way silently back to Josh's bed.

Of course, being the novice, Emile was on bottom, with Josh's body on top of his. He didn't move, just watched the teenager's chest rise and fall above him, before they were intertwined in another kiss.

Josh reached into Emile's boxers, making him gasp aloud. "Don't tell me…you're a virgin?" Josh whispered into Emile's mouth, his lips curling into another smile. Emile twitched, wanting Josh to touch him again. As Josh went back to feeling up the older boy, he spoke, "I can't believe you're letting a younger man handle you like this…"

Emile suddenly took the initiative, pulling Josh underneath him, pressing their bodies roughly against each other, their erections separated only by the boxers. "Who says that I'm a _complete _novice?" Emile challenged, grinning as well.

Josh moaned as Emile's hand slid down and down, rubbing his shaft. It was Josh's turn to close his eyes and writhe among the sheets as Emile's touch made him harder and harder.

"Guys?"

Emile and Josh froze, quickly separating themselves from each other. Jon was sitting up in the other bed, looking blearily at them, unable to see what was going on without his glasses.

"What are you two doing?"

"Telling secrets," Emile laughed, knowing that Jon was too tired to care if it was another one of his jokes.

"Alright….but keep it down, would you?"

Josh and Emile exchanged gleeful glances, though it was obvious that they couldn't continue their endeavors in bed.

Together, they went up to the bathroom door and knocked. Tim emerged, rubbing his left eye with his knuckle. "What is it? Do you guys need to take a dump?" Exchanging glances again, Josh and Emile nodded. "OK…go on in…" Even in his tired condition, he was still surprised to see two of his best friends go into the bathroom together…and lock the door behind them.

**A/N: You'd be surprised at how much harder it is to write a fanfiction about Chuggaaconroy after you've finally met him! Hoping for a sequel? It'll get here someday...**


	2. Ya Know, IN THE BATHROOM!

**A/N: Holy sh*rk, this took a long time! Never again will I try to write three fanfics at once! More sequels on the way! XD**

Tim yawned again as he waited for Emile and Josh to emerge from the bathroom. He checked the wristwatch that we wore at all times: the glowing green letters read 2:37 am. They had been IN THE BATHROOM together for a whole 10 minutes! _What could they be doing in there?_ Tim wondered, his mind never wandering to the gutter.

"Tim? Is that you man? Are Emile and Josh still not done?" Jon had sat up in bed and thrust glasses on, over his blurred eyes.

"Naw…I have no clue what's taking them so long!" Tim spoke, but a huge yawn interrupted him, making his eyes tear up.

"Wait…they're in there together?!" Jon exclaimed, leaping out of bed and stomping over to pound on the locked door with his fist. "What could you guys _possibly_ be doing in there, _together_?!" he shouted, despite the fact that it was not even 2:00 in the morning yet. "Come on, guys! Tim wants to go to sleep!"

Josh barely heard Jon's voice through his haze of pleasure. Emile's mouth bobbed up and down on his thick, hard cock, sucking and licking and moaning softly. Josh's hips bucked up, into his friend's imploring mouth. His hands weaved into Emile's short black hair, forcing him down. The young man choked, but moaned around the thick member in his mouth, making Josh writhe about in pleasure. Josh's nipples were hard and erect, and occasionally Emile's head would shoot up, just to lick them, and then battle Josh's tongue in a dance of supremacy.

Emile's manhood was out as well, throbbing against Josh's while they kissed: passionate and lustful. Their cocks moved against each other, eliciting shallow, excited breaths from the both of them.

As Jon continued to pound on the door, Josh shoved Emile until he was lying flat on the linoleum floor of the bathroom. He lined his member up with Emile's entrance, and made eye contact with the young LPer.

"Do it," Josh hissed, spreading his legs wide, ready for Chugga's cock. With every pound at the bathroom door, Emile's heart beat a bit faster. He stared at the gorgeous boy before him, his brown eyes glittering with demand and lust, and bent over to give him a sloppy kiss before penetrating him.

The pounding at the door stopped – just as Josh moaned loudly, and Emile's member thrust into him. They froze, realizing that whoever was on the other side would hear whatever they did.

Then, Josh's desperate, decisive voice came through his wet lips: "Do it, Emile! Fuck me!" He cried, loud enough for whoever was on the other side to hear: and perhaps others in the hotel as well.

Emile oblidged, thrusting in and out of his friend, throwing his head back in pleasure. He and Josh were moaning with abandon know, knowing that whoever was listening wouldn't stop…they were completely occupied with the way their own bodies felt…

Josh loved the feeling of Emile inside him, pushing him back against the door, making it shudder against its frame.

Emile loved the feeling of being inside Josh, that warm tension all around his manhood, as he continued to push in and out, feeling his nipples harden with every thrust…

Suddenly, the two boys came. Josh cried out, shooting his load onto his and Emile's chest, and Emile came inside Josh.

As they lay there, panting on the bathroom floor, the pounding at the door started again. "EMILE! JOSH! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO IN THERE?"

Emile pulled out of Josh, and curled up beside him on the cold floor: a soothing sensation to their hot, sweaty flesh.

"Should we come out?" Josh breathed, hugging Emile closer to him.

"And say what?" Emile scoffed, rubbing his temple against Josh's, who moved slightly against him. "That we just did it on the bathroom floor?"

"Heh. Tim won't want to sleep in here after that," Josh laughed softly. Emile smiled against him.

"What's your girlfriend going to say?" Emile asked, allowing the real world to come crashing back in on them.

"I'll talk to her," Josh amended, breathing out a sigh and sitting up, leaving the comfort of Emile's arms.

"Well, for now, it doesn't matter," Emile breathed, getting up and pulling his pajamas back over himself. Josh did likewise, still blushing. "We've got to go out and face Jon's wrath!"

"Heh. The next recording's going to be interesting: imagine if Jon refused to talk to us!" Josh snickered, getting dressed as well.

Together, the two men stood up, and faced the bathroom door, ready to open it and face the consequences of their new-found love.

**A/N: Don't forget to leave a comment, it helps me know what you want to see next! **


End file.
